


Shooting Love in Real-Time

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Barebacking, Colin is fairly comfortable with his body, Colin still has his long hair he's just pre tattoos, Cunnilingus, FtM Colin, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, pre top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: In Colin's eyes, there's nothing likeDamianafter a long day to make him feel just right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sat through an entire day at work just thinking about this.
> 
> Also, Colin is very comfortable with himself and using slang to discuss his body. I know that is something uncomfortable for some folks in this situation, so I like to warn everyone!

Colin shut the door to his apartment with his foot, balancing the plastic bags looped around his wrists, keys clutched in one hand. The movement almost ruined his balance, and he hopped a few steps, managing to turn towards the kitchenette as he regained his balance. He hurried towards the table, setting the bags on it and his keys, fumbling for his phone in his pocket. He’d had it shoved away the whole trip back from grabbing the food and-

 

 _You are late_.

 

One single text. Colin turned quickly, glanced back at the doorway- and yeah, there was an extra set of shoes. He dropped his phone back on the table, hurrying through the small apartment towards his bedroom, tossing the door open-

 

And there was Damian, still in his suit, sitting on his bed idly on his phone. He glanced up, raising a brow as Colin gripped the doorknob, leaning in a little. “Where did you go?” he asked.

 

“I went to grab us food,” Colin said, taking a step in. He bent down, working open the laces of his high tops. “Thought I could grab something at the Chinese place a few blocks over before you got here. But it was _packed_ and time got away from me and… yeah.” He straightened back up, toeing his shoes off and leaving them in a heap on the floor. He walked over, leaning over and getting his hands on Damian’s legs, squeezing and as kissed the corner of his mouth. “Figured, you know, you worked all day. Though dinner would be nice.”

 

Damian smiled, the kind that had Colin’s stomach flipping. It was infectious and infatuating, still, after years of friendship. _Dating_ , too. He went to move back, but Damian was reaching up, cupping one cheek and guiding him back, kissing him properly. Colin sighed, the dull ache in his chest growing, up from his belly. Granted, he’d hurt a bit already, but this was the _good kind_.

 

He crawled onto the bed, slowly, and Damian unfolded his legs, made room for Colin. The redhead fit in nicely, draped his arms over his shoulders as Damian’s hands found his waist, held him still, continued to kiss him. Colin got lost in it, always did, the way Damian’s mouth was so warm, his lips _softer_ than they had any right being. The fact that Damian had learned to slow down, to kiss in that lazy way that made Colin’s toes slowly curl.

 

He hadn’t at first, when they’d started dating. He’d been all teeth and _hard_ , and it had turned Colin on, sure- but _this_. This was sweet, this was a slow burn in his belly that seeped out through his veins.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, Damian’s hands sliding up his sides, feeling the tight fabric beneath Colin’s tshirt, pausing at the tight hem around his ribs. He pulled back, frowning, and Colin _knew_ what was coming.

 

“You did not take this off after work?”

 

Colin shrugged a shoulder. “I went back out,” he said, “didn’t wanna be without it s’all. Now, get back here, less talking, more kissing.” But when Colin leaned in, Damian turned his face away, and Colin bumped his cheek instead. He huffed, and Damian squeezed his hands on his sides.

 

“ _Wilkes_ ,” he chided, “it’s not healthy. You wore it for your whole shift this morning, did you not?” Colin nodded. “Then take it off. It’s just us.”

 

Colin sighed, leaning back. And Damian was _right_ , he knew. He’d worn his damn binder from the moment he got out of his shower, had well exceeded the eight hours he _should_ have worn it for- and he wasn’t uncomfortable around Damian, without it. He just didn’t want to stop to bother.

 

“Fine,” he said, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere until he appeased his boyfriend. He climbed off the bed, tugging his Superman shirt up over his head and dropping it onto the bed. He curled his fingers under the hem of his binder, very carefully peeling it up over his chest. It took a lot of squirming, but he got it off over his head, dropping it on the bed as well. The moment he did he rolled his shoulders, tipped his head back and took a deep breath. It felt good, to feel his chest expand like that, and he could admit his flesh was a little sore, from being confined so long.

 

Not that there was _much_ to confine. He’d been small chested his whole life and it had been a _godsend_ , to him. Before his first binder he used to get away with tight sports bras, before Damian had _bought_ him one because there was no way Colin could afford it. Hell, he’d still been at St. Aden’s, still been dealing with the fact that no one called him _Colin_ , no one said _he_.

 

It hadn’t been pretty.

 

He heard Damian getting off the bed, but didn’t get to turn before his boyfriend was behind him. He must have shed his jacket, while Colin had been removing his binder, before the arms that wrapped around him lacked the heavy black material, were just Damian’s silken grey button up. It was cool against Colin’s skin, and he sighed as Damian fit up perfectly behind him, hands rubbing along his belly, his ribs. “Better?” he asked, and Colin nodded, tipping his head to the side and back, to drop on Damian’s shoulder. Damian’s hands edged higher, paused just below the small swell of Colin’s chest.

 

Colin whined, and _that_ was all Damian needed. His hands moved higher, cupped his chest very gently, and Colin squirmed, the flesh sore and Damian’s touch _exactly_ what he needed. He’d never let anyone else he was with do this. He’d kept his damn shirt on most of his life with other guys, but _Damian_.

 

Damian looked at him and only saw Colin, saw the man he loved, and Colin didn’t doubt that. And he trusted him, and god, he couldn’t lie that it _felt_ good.

 

“You worry me,” Damian mumbled, fingers rubbing along warm skin, before one thumb slid up, over a nipple. Colin shivered, wasn’t sure if he was about to get a _lecture_ or get his boyfriend naked in the next five minutes. Colin sucked as his tongue, as Damian teased the peak, rolling it between thumb and forefinger, leaving Colin almost squirming.

 

“Won’t have to worry forever,” Colin whispered, his hands sliding back, clutching at Damian’s hips, needing to hold onto something. He’d get the surgery he so badly wanted, soon enough. He’d been saving, working overtime at Wayne Enterprises, taking every shift they offered him since he got the security job, six months ago. Some days he swore he didn’t actually sleep.

 

He knew those days worried Damian more.

 

“I could just-

 

“ _No_ .” Colin forced himself to let go of Damian, to reach up and guide his hands away. He turned, sliding up close to him, fingers fiddling with his tie, slowly loosening it. “You’re not paying for it. I have to do this, Dames. Myself.” Colin didn’t say it was like _proving_ to everyone that he could be who he was _born as_ , even if they didn’t see it. Didn’t say it was the biggest _fuck you_ to everyone who had called him a _girl_ and never cared about the devastated look in his eyes. Because Damian knew.

 

His boyfriend sighed, and Colin got his tie open, pulling it off and dropping it right to the floor. “Now,” he said, leaning a little closer, “are you going to lecture me for binding too long, or are you going to reward me for listening to your concerns?”

 

Damian’s hands got back to his bare waist, slid down to the hem of his skin jeans. Colin felt a fingertip slid down, along the generous curve of his hip, and he knew his answer. Even if he didn’t think he was free of the lecture, he could at least postpone it. He got the top button of Damian’s shirt open, the next, and leaned in, dragged his lips over his pulse. Damian’s breath hitched, and he was getting his hands between them, working at Colin’s jeans. His skilled fingers were almost clumsy, with Colin distracting him, sucking at his neck hard enough to turn the dark skin ruddy and red, as he tugged at Damian’s now half unbuttoned shirt, untucking it.

 

“Distracting,” Damian mumbled, and Colin chuckled, biting. His teeth dug in, on the right side of hard, and Damian gasped, a very blatant whimper coming as Colin flexed his jaw. Colin grinned, pulled off, caught a glimpse of the indents his teeth had left behind, before he batted Damian’s hands away. He shoved him back onto the bed, watched him sprawl out as he climbed up, on his knees.

 

“Yeah?” he asked, tipping his head down slightly, his hair falling into his eyes, threatening to come loose from the knot at the side of his neck. He flicked open the button to his jeans, dragged the zipper down. “Is this less distracting?”

 

Damian swallowed thickly, as Colin eased his jeans down his hips, pushing them half way down his thighs, past the edges of his short boxer briefs. Colin dragged his fingers back up, trailed them along the elastic waistband, could see Damian’s eyes following them. He hummed in approval, loved when Damian was so _transfixed_ like this, and grasped his underwear, shoving them down as well. They punched up with his jeans, and Colin rubbed one hand between his legs, over ginger curls, before he tased them, over his lips.

 

Damian was moving then. He got up on his knees, hooked an arm around Colin’s waist and kissed him again- and _this_ kiss, it was the Damian he had first had, years ago. The Damian who kissed with his teeth and tore Colin apart- and _now_ , warmed up and wanting, it was what he needed.

 

Colin nearly tore at Damian’s shirt, almost popped a button getting it open. He shoved it down his arms, dislodging Damian’s arm around him- but it was worth it, when Damian moved back, slid a hand right between his legs. He pressed his fingers past Colin’s lips, rubbed them against his clit, and Colin choked, hips stuttering towards the touch.

 

Damian chuckled, broke the kiss and let Colin bury his face, in the crook of his neck. He rubbed slowly, around the engorged flesh- and Colin always liked what the testosterone had done to him.

 

Liked it more when Damian got his clit between two fingers, sliding them like he was stroking him. Colin bucked, whining, reaching for Damian’s biceps and digging his blunt nails into them. His thighs were shaking as Damian continued, and _fuck_ that was how Colin liked it, and he knew _Damian knew_.

 

“Beloved,” Damian whispered, into Colin’s hair, and Colin whined. He could feel how wet he was, and if Damian’s fingers just slid a bit lower- but god, he was busy, he was pulling Colin apart like his. Colin bit at his own lip, couldn’t bring himself to do anything else except hold on, until he was crying out, shaking. Damian kept touching him, knew how to get him through the orgasm, how to make it _last_. He squeezed gently, but his fingers kept moving, until Colin was keening, feeling dizzy.

 

“Babe,” he mumbled, “ _Dames_ .” The way he said it had Damian pulling his hand away, carefully bracing Colin, easing him down to the bed. Colin didn’t fight it, stretched out on his back, sighing because every inch of his skin felt good. He sucked in another deep breath, his ribs and lungs _happy_ free, as Damian began to ease his jeans and underwear down. Colin let him, giggled because Damian even took his _socks_ off.

 

He was going to call out to him, tell him to come up, to kiss him- but Damian was guiding his thighs apart, settling down on the bed, on his belly. Colin didn’t get to look, to properly react- his mind _sluggish_ after coming- just felt Damian’s overly hot tongue, dragging up his lips. He gasped, felt it again, and then Damian pushing closer, tongue moving over the length of his cunt- pushing at his entrance and then moving up, to slide over his clit. Colin shuddered, his breath choking him, as Damian did it again, still slowly.

 

Colin had had to teach Damian what to do, once upon a time. And while Damian definitely could get him off like this, Colin was still convinced the real magic was in Damian’s fingers…

 

But one orgasm in and feeling fuzzy, this was what he wanted. _Definitely_. He squirmed, and Damian’s tongue rolled over his clit, before his lips were closing over it, sucking gently. Colin bucked, gasping loudly, his toes curling. He reached down with one hand, spread his fingers and opened himself more, gave Damian better access.

 

“Shit Dames,” Colin mumbled, pushing himself up on his other elbow. His arm shook, holding himself up, but it was worth it, to see Damian was his face pressed right into his cunt. “Do you like my pussy?”

 

It didn’t _bother_ Colin to say that. In fact, his own breath came faster, just asking. Damian groaned, his eyes slitting open, as he looked up. They were dark, jade turning to an inky black. He made a show of dragging his tongue along Colin, had the red head shivering.

 

“Want you to come again,” Damian mumbled, turning to kiss Colin’s thigh. His lips were wet, glistening, and Colin felt a little color rising, because it was all from _him_. “Can you, beloved? On my tongue?”

 

Colin groaned, the sound ending in a whine. He pulled his lips further apart, bucking gently, and _thankfully_ , Damian took the hint. He turned back, tongue dragging hot up along Colin, before it was back to his clit. Rolling along it, over and over again, until Colin was shaking, sucking his breaths in. He felt it starting in his belly again, clenching and unclenching, until he couldn’t stop it. He bucked up, tossed his head back and cried out, shaking as he came a second time. Damian groaned, teased his clit until Colin flopped back on the bed, his hand moving to rest up at his belly. Damian’s tongue slid lower than, pressed at his entrance, lapped up the wetness as Colin shivered.

 

When Damian pushed himself up, on his hands, his lips were parted. He was panting, Colin could just hear it, could see when he looked down that Damian’s mouth and chin were glistening-

 

And those eyes were still nearly black.

 

Colin knew what Damian wanted. Feeling like he was disconnecting from his body, but in this blissful way, he tried to reach for his nightstand. Damian took the hint though, climbed off the bed and moved to it, tugging the drawer open. Colin let his arm flop back down, trying to catch his breath, his toes curling from the aftershocks, before he heard Damian grunt.

 

“Hmm?” he managed, turning his head. Damian was holding a little box, looking in it and frowning.

 

“We forgot to get more,” he said, tossing the condom box back into the drawer. Colin frowned, and _shit_ , that _had_ been on his to-do list. He just hadn’t gotten to it, the last time they’d fucked they’d been at the Manor, and Damian had some…

 

“What? Don’t keep one in your wallet?”

 

Damian’s frowned deepened. “-tt- that is not good for the condom, it increases the chance it could break-”

 

“Joking,” Colin said, pushing himself up. He rolled his shoulders, pulling his hair free of his hair tie and dropping it on the nightstand. He shook it out, before shrugging. “Don’t let it stop you.” He let his eyes slide to glance at Damian, caught his boyfriend _studying_ him. “Just don’t come inside me.”

 

Wasn’t like they _hadn’t_ done it before, Colin was just glad they both knew not to make a habit of it. And, granted, he let Damian fuck his ass without one- and he _shouldn’t have_ , he figured…

 

Usually, Damian got this worried look on his face, every time they let it slide. Usually, there was this rational moment, before he agreed- but this time he was climbing right back onto the bed, shoving Colin down. Colin sprawled out, watched Damian’s hands shaking as he got his fitted slacks open. He reached in, cupped himself and squeezed, rolling his hips. Colin groaned, watching, biting at his lip as Damian carefully freed his cock. His hand wrapped around his thick shaft, stroking slowly, before his other hand slid beneath Colin’s ass. He grasped flesh and his hip, jerking him up and in, so he could lean close, rub his cock along his cunt. Colin shivered, moaning when Damian made a point to slide along his clit, his cockhead warm and feeling so damn good that Colin almost wanted to just grind against him, to get off like that. But…

 

“ _Dames_ ,” he breathed, a warning, and Damian grinned, uncharacteristic and so damn attractive Colin swore his heart stopped. But it kickstarted again when Damian thrust into him, completely in one movement. Colin arched, gave a sharp, loud cry- the kind that he swore ricocheted off the walls. He heard Damian groan, as he pressed flush to Colin. Colin squirmed, feeling stretched and full in ways only Damian had ever made him- and yeah, _maybe_ Damian was bigger than the other guys he’d been with, before they started dating, but he swore it had to do more with the fact that Damian and him, they were cut to fit each other perfectly.

 

Damian leaned over, reaching out, and Colin pushed himself up, let his boyfriend curl an arm around his shoulders. Damian tried to hold him close, kissed him in that slow way Colin liked again. Coling sighed, hands flitting along Damian’s chest, as he felt his hips slowly rocking. The smooth, slick movement made Colin shiver, made him bite at Damian’s warm lip. He was still high, still rolling down from his orgasms, and _this_ , it was ramping him back up. He whined, opened his mouth for Damian’s tongue, before he could only groan around it, barely kiss him back because Damian was thrusting _harder_. Shallow still, due to the angle, but enough to make Colin’s body burn for it.

 

He pulled off his mouth, dropping back to the bed. Damian loomed over him, braced himself on his hands and mouthed at Colin’s exposed throat, down in a line to his chest. His tongue rolled over one nipple, and Colin bucked, met his thrust and forced Damian deep inside him again. His boyfriend groaned, his teeth scraping Colin’s nipple, before he pulled off, thrust harder into him. Colin cried out again, hands twisting his blanket, as Damian arched back up, onto his knees.

 

He grasped his boyfriend’s hips, jerking him in with each thrust, harder than he usually would be, this quickly. Colin didn't mind though, his throat aching already from each cry ripped from it. He untangled one hand from the blankets, managing to reach between his legs, to rub his fingers over his hypersensitive clit. All he could hear was the _slap_ of skin, as Damian’s body met his, the slick, wet sounds, his boyfriend’s panting.

 

He moved his fingers quickly, desperately. No rhythm, just trying to get off as _fast_ as possible, because this wasn’t going to last. Not with Damian fucking him like it was their last time, like he wanted Colin to _bruise_ intimately. Colin bit his lip, curling his toes and feeling his orgasm building again. He clenched around Damian, relaxed- clenched up again, and Damian was panting harder.

 

“Beloved.”

 

“Call me baby,” Colin pleaded. Something about it had always made him _hot_ \- maybe because it was so unlike Damian, that the first time he had done it on accident, Colin had dropped his phone and been so damn sure he’d misheard.

 

Damian growled it, _baby_ coming rough from his throat. And it set Colin off, blew every fuse in his mind. His hips surged up, his body rhythmically clutching at Damian as he came again. He only realized he was screaming when he ran out of breath, his throat soar. He collapsed down, shaking, still coming, feeling it down in his belly to the point that it almost hurt. The moment he was on the bed flat, he felt Damian pulling out, heard his boyfriend’s fist running over his cock once, twice- and then Damian’s whine, as he came. It splashed just above Colin’s groin, shot towards his navel in thick, heavy ropes.

 

Colin shuddered, arching, as Damian slumped down, head bowed. They were both panting, but Colin was content like that, feeling warm and wet and slightly _filthy_ , humming deep inside. It was only when Damian’s cum began to cool that he grew uncomfortable. He tried to push himself up, but the blood rushed to his head and made him dizzy, had him flopping back down again.

 

“Careful,” Damian whispered. He slowly moved, climbing off the bed. He grabbed a tissue from the box on Colin’s nightstand, took a second to clean himself up, so he could tuck himself back into his underwear, close his slacks. And then he was leaning over Colin, cleaning him up very gently. Colin sighed over the attention, let his eyes flutter shut. When Damian was done Colin rolled onto his side, curling up- was pleased when Damian crawled back onto the bed behind him, pressed right to his back and draped an arm over him.

 

Colin hummed, reached down and took Damian’s hand, lifted it up to kiss his fingertips. “I ever tell you ya fuck like a star?” Damian snorted.

 

“Classy, Wilkes.”

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Colin corrected, sliding Damian’s hand down to his chest. Damian cupped him gently, kneaded the tender skin, and Colin sighed, melting back against him.

 

Damian smirked, Colin could hear it in the single, almost silent chuckle he gave. And then he was breathing against Colin’s ear, squeezing his chest. “What if I fucked you like this?” he asked, his voice warm honey, making Colin keen again. “Would you like that, _baby_?”

 

Colin whined loudly, grinding back into him, knowing if Damian fucked him again, he wouldn’t be able to _move_ for the rest of the night. Not this soon- but god, it was tempting.

 

“I thought you well,” Colin whispered, shivering when Damian pinched his nipple again.

 

“I just pay attention, beloved,” he whispered, less lust and more affection, now. And Colin knew it wasn’t going to happen- but that was okay. Later, or another night. They had plenty of time. He contented himself as he as, instead, with Damian’s obscene heat around him.

 

“You know,” Colin offered, and god, his voice was wrecked. They were going to think he was getting sick, when he went into work in the morning. “Our food is probably cold now.”

 

Damian laughed. The rich, real kind that Colin could never get enough of. “You always think with your stomach.”

 

“I think with me cunt too.”

 

Damian pulled his arm from around Colin, arched away and smacked his ass. The sound was loud, had Colin yelping. “And you’re _obscene_.”

 

“Says the guy who just had his face in my pussy- but yeah, okay.” Another smack, and Colin was laughing now. “Careful, or I’m going to think you’re into something.”

 

Damian huffed, extracting himself completely from Colin and climbing from the bed. Colin rolled onto his other side, caught Damian pulling his shirt on, only bothering with half the buttons. “You’re impossible,” Damian said, rolling his sleeves up his forearms. “I’m going to eat dinner.” He headed for the door, and Colin smiled, watched him go shamelessly, before closing his eyes for a moment. He just needed another second, to get himself pulled together. Then he’d hunt down his sweats, get his tshirt back on, spend the rest of the night lounging around with his boyfriend.

 

He knew when he did get himself out to the kitchen, Damian would have a plate of food already for him. Exactly what Colin wanted, how he liked it. Because Damian _did_ pay attention, and not just to their intimacy. But to everything. Because he saw Colin and he loved him, exactly as he was, and however he chose to be, in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bind safely! And also practice safe sex.


End file.
